A drink to that
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Um encontro casual em um bar do subúrbio parisiense na véspera do Natal. Milo x Camus  yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A drink to that**

...

A previsão do tempo nunca fora tão precisa como a daquela noite. Exatos -2 graus afastavam a população francesa das calçadas e galerias, amontoando-a em lojas, bares e restaurantes. No entanto, o contraste entre o movimento diurno e noturno daquele dia em especial, fora notório. Era noite de véspera de Natal, o feriado capitalista mais importante para o comércio mundial. As pessoas que povoaram as ruas durante o dia, agora se recolhiam em suas casas, aguardando a meia noite para devorar a ceia, trocar presentes, e quem sabe... rezar.

Todavia, nem todos possuíam uma casa para visitar com uma família, comida e presentes a espera. E a esses uns, cabia somente o recolhimento em um ambiente público, apinhado de cidadãos na mesmíssima situação. Dependendo do local - e se servisse de consolo, para os mais inconformados - haveria uma arvorezinha barata e chula disposta com alguns pisca-piscas queimados em algum canto do boteco. O subúrbio parisiense possuía alguns desses bares que abriam durante a noite da véspera natalina, a fim de acolher os menos favorecidos.

O sino acobreado, disposto acima da porta principal, havia soado, indicando que mais um infeliz havia se juntado a meia dúzia que jazia no interior do botequim. Tratava-se, desta vez, de um jovem. Diferente dos demais, que aparentavam ter no mínimo trinta e poucos anos, o recém-chegado devia estar na casa dos vinte. Possuía longos cabelos ruivos, em um tom vermelho vinho bastante diferente dos que vemos normalmente pelas ruas, e seus olhos possuíam um tom castanho avermelhado bastante exótico.

"Deve ser um turista" – comentou uma velha senhora com o garçom que a servia de mais uma dose de vinho tinto. Era comum ver jovens turistas solitários na véspera do Natal, já que normalmente vinham sozinhos para a França atrás de estudo ou emprego. Porém, o jovem ruivo não parecia ser um turista. Sua pronúncia francesa fora impecável, assim que o mesmo apanhou o _menu_ e fez seu pedido.

Bebericou do licor de avelã sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto passava os olhos pelo pedaço de papel que segurava entre os dedos finos. Foi quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, apertando-o ligeiramente. Com a atenção ganha, um rapaz dono de longos cachos louros – devidamente presos em um rabo baixo – pôs-se a falar.

- Hey, por acaso você se chama Camus? – questionou, e pelo seu sotaque carregadíssimo, o ruivo constou de imediato que o rapaz não era francês. O curioso foi que ele parecia já tê-lo visto em algum lugar.

- Sim, me chamo Camus, e você é o...? – replicou, sem tirar os olhos penetrantes e encarnados do rosto do rapaz.

De onde se conheciam mesmo?

- Ah, o meu nome é Milo! Não tá me reconhecendo não? A gente estudou juntos quando éramos crianças! Sempre fazíamos os trabalhos juntos, até que eu voltei pra Grécia, depois da separação dos meus pais, e a gente perdeu o contato. – disse o loiro, numa animação contagiante. – Eu posso me sentar com você?

Camus levou cerca de meio minuto para poder respondê-lo. A expressão analítica que lhe era peculiar fora substituída pelo assombro, assim que pensamentos nostálgicos povoaram sua mente.

- Claro, sente-se. – respondeu Camus, e pelo seu tom, Milo pode constar que o ruivo estava realmente surpreso em vê-lo, pra não dizer atordoado.

Feliz, o loiro sentou-se defronte ao francês, sorrindo aquele sorriso que somente ele sabia esboçar.

Milo Alexis, filho de mãe grega e pai francês. Natural de Atenas, veio para a França quando tinha cerca de dez anos. Matriculou-se na mesma escola de Camus, e ambos estudaram juntos até meados do colegial. Era basicamente isso.

Mas o básico não explicava por si só a reação de Camus ao vê-lo. Era preciso saber dos detalhes. Detalhes, os quais o francês fizera questão de manter fechados a sete chaves ao longo dos anos.

- Camus... tá tudo bem? – questionou Milo, assim que se sentou a mesa. Notou que o francês parecia avoado.

- Oui, estou bem, só estava... pensando. – replicou sincero.

- Pensei que estivesse mesmo. – respondeu com um sorriso – Mas me diz, por que está passando a véspera do Natal aqui nesse bar?

- Porque eu quis. – Camus sempre fora direto em suas respostas. Por vezes curto e grosso.

- E por que não quis ficar com seus pais e parentes? – tornou a questionar, ignorando a forma fria com que o outro lhe havia respondido.

- Porque minha família não costuma comemorar o Natal, Milo.

- Até ai tudo bem, agora, por que _justo hoje_ você veio se enfiar em um boteco como esse? Isso é, você poderia estar em casa dormindo, ou lendo algum daqueles livros que você costumava ler, o tal do Nie...Nit[...]

- Nietzsche?

- Esse ai mesmo! Ô nome complicado, putz! – riu, levando a mão a nuca, num gesto tão típico, mas tão típico, que levou o próprio Camus a dar um meio sorriso nostálgico. Nem parecia que Milo estava ali junto de si novamente.

- Na verdade, meus pais estão viajando com o resto da minha família, e eu preferi ficar por aqui. Não gosto de viajar de navio. E você, o que te traz de volta a França?

- Bem, eu vim aqui ver se meu pai arruma um trampo pra mim. Me formei em direito esse ano. – disse orgulhoso, e Camus sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu cerne.

- Parabéns... – voltou ao seu usual tom frio, abaixando os olhos.

- Obrigado. E você, Camus? Virou cientista maluco? – questionou faceto, recordando-se da pretensão do ruivo quando criança.

- Non, eu virei pesquisador e estou me esforçando pra virar professor titular da Universidade parisiense na minha área, coisa que um "advogado" não entenderia, afinal, vocês que ganham a vida extorquindo as pessoas, não conhecem trabalho árduo e contínuo. – disse ríspido, entornando o restante do licor de uma vez só.

Milo ficou atônito. Não entendeu o que havia feito de errado para estar sendo tratado daquela forma. Ele e Camus sempre foram feito irmãos, quando garotos. Por que esse tipo de tratamento agora? O que tinha feio de errado afinal?

- Camus, aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu te fiz alguma coisa de ruim? – questionou o loiro, empregando um tom cuidadoso e baixo.

Camus meneou o rosto, apertando com força o papel que segurava entre as mãos.

- Não foi nada, Milo. Olha, me desculpa, está bem? – disse mais calmo, tornando a erguer os olhos, encontrando os do amigo de infância – Por que está aqui na véspera do Natal? Cadê seu pai? – disfarçou, lançando a questão a fim de tirar o foco de si. Não podia tratar Milo daquela forma por ter simplesmente seguido sua vida.

- Meu pai tem uma nova família agora, e parece não querer dividi-la com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo, que sou filho do primeiro casamento dele. – disse, arqueando os lábios em um sorriso tristonho. – Você não me parece nada bem, Camus.

- Eu acho que o clima desse bar não está me fazendo muito bem. – disse incomodado, levantando-se da mesa. – Vou pagar a conta e ir embora. A gente se vê por ai, Milo... – despediu-se com um aceno seco, sem sequer lhe dirigir os olhos.

No entanto, Milo levantou-se de prontidão, disposto a acompanhar o ruivo aonde quer que ele fosse.

- Vou junto com você, Camus.- disse o grego, passando a caminhar junto ao ruivo em meio as ruelas gélidas.

- Por que veio atrás de mim? Não sou uma boa companhia pra véspera de Natal, Milo.

- É a companhia perfeita pra mim.

...

**continua**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi Sacorpion, Camus Aquario, Rowdrain Kanovi, Mel Dark_

**Agradeço aos reviews recebidos! **

**.**

**A drink to that**

**(capítulo II)**

...

Alguns bons minutos seguiram no mais absoluto silêncio entre o grego e o francês.

Logo, avistaram uma praça vazia, e se dirigiram até lá. Camus bateu a mão em um dos balanços, removendo a fina camada de gelo do metal frio. Sentou-se então no assento, voltando o rosto ao loiro a sua frente.

Milo lhe endereçou um sorriso terno no momento em que teve a atenção do ruivo.

- Acabo de fazer as contas aqui, enquanto a gente caminhava... e foram oito anos sem contato. – disse com certo pesar, desviando os olhos azuis dos dele.

- Eu sei... – replicou em tom levemente sofrível, mas não deixou de encará-lo.

- Sabe Camus, eu estava revirando umas caixas velhas lá em casa, enquanto arrumava minhas malas pra vir pra cá, e por acaso achei uma foto nossa. – riu nostálgico, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo. – Estávamos descabelados, sujos... Eu não me lembro direito qual a ocasião, mas nós devíamos ter mais ou menos treze ou doze anos, na foto. – meneou o rosto, sorrindo.

- Imagino que foi tirada naquele dia em que a gente tentou construir o tal carrinho de rolimã. – comentou pensativo, tentando se recordar do momento da tal foto.

- Eu trouxe ela comigo, depois eu te mostro, está no meu quarto no hotel.

Camus voltou o rosto ao chão, movendo os pés suavemente pela relva molhada pelo sereno.

- O que foi? Camus, desculpa a minha inconveniência... eu sei que nós não nos vemos há muito tempo, mas estou notando que você não está nada bem. Pode parecer pretensão demais da minha parte, mas eu ainda consigo decifrar algumas das suas expressões. – disse com naturalidade, arriscando pousar uma das mãos no joelho esquerdo de Camus.

Camus estremeceu de leve com o toque, disfarçando a reação ao mover o balanço. Não sabia se Milo era alguém apropriado pra desabafar. Isso é, o que o Milo de agora sabia sobre si? Oito anos haviam se passado sem uma carta, um telefonema. Camus esperou pacientemente pelo contato do amigo, mas nenhuma notícia havia chego. Sem saber o novo telefone e endereço do grego, Camus precisou conformar-se com a indiferença do outro, enquanto rezava para que o mesmo estivesse ocupado demais para lhe enviar uma mensagem. E agora, depois de anos em silêncio, lá estava Milo, crescido, formado. O tratando como se fosse o amigo de sempre, como se nenhum dia houvesse se passado. Não podia ser simplesmente normal aquele tipo de atitude, todavia, vindo de Milo, podia-se esperar tudo.

- Milo, de fato não estou bem, e não acho que você seja alguém com quem eu vá me abrir. Nós não passamos de meros conhecidos, e eu não me sinto a vontade.

Milo sentiu algo comprimir em seu peito, após o francês responde-lo. Fingiu a reação forçando um meio sorriso. Ele era bom isso.

- Sabe Camus, eu ficava desolado quando te enviava cartas e você não me respondia. Imaginei que você tivesse ficado magoado comigo, já que eu fui bem frio na nossa despedida. – disse o loiro, um tanto contemplativo. Por estar com a fronte baixa, Milo não pode observar a reação de Camus em resposta ao que ele havia dito.

Camus estava pasmo.

- Cartas? _Que cartas_? – questionou surpreso. Desde que Milo havia voltado à Grécia, nenhuma mensagem havia chego, nem um telefonema sequer.

- As cartas que eu te mandei depois que cheguei em Atenas. – disse absorto, sem notar o tom diferente empregado por Camus.

- Eu não recebi _nenhuma_ carta sua, Milo. Tem _certeza_ que não se enganou de endereço?

- Certeza absoluta. Só se você se mudou de casa... – Milo ergueu a fronte, tentando encarar os olhos de Camus.

- Não, isso é... me mudei tem alguns meses. – disse o ruivo, um tanto incomodado com aquele assunto.

- Eu esperava suas respostas, ficava ansioso cada vez que o carteiro chegava, mas nunca tinha nada seu. Liguei algumas vezes, mas você nunca podia me atender... e então eu desencanei, pensei que você realmente estivesse ofendido comigo e larguei mão. Primeiro me magoei, mas depois peguei raiva de você. Uma raivinha boba, nada grave, coisa de adolescente. – Milo arqueou os lábios, abatido. Nunca havia entendido a indiferença de Camus consigo.

Camus, por sua vez, encontrava-se irrequieto com aquilo tudo.

Não havia cabimento para aquilo.

- Eu não faço ideia do que dizer, isso é... sempre esperei por algum contato seu, sempre busquei por você, mas nunca conseguia nada. Eu raramente saia de casa, então não procede eu não poder atender todas as suas ligações. – dizia inconformado, para o espanto de Milo.

E então o francês pôs-se a pensar, e constou que as mensagens e recados do grego foram cruelmente abolidos por seus próprios pais. Sempre se orgulharam de suas posições sociais, de seu casamento que era a mais pura fachada, além do sobrenome imponente que possuíam entre a soberba elite francesa. Não seria viável que o filho tivesse um amigo cujo casamento dos pais havia se dissolvido, ademais, Milo nunca fora um francês legítimo, para o injurio do esnobe casal. Faziam jus aquele tipo de atitude mesquinha, combinava perfeitamente com eles. Se haviam, praticamente, expulsado Camus de casa, assim que o mesmo havia decidido largar a faculdade de medicina para seguir a carreira de historiador, quem dirá eliminar cartas e ocultar telefonemas do _amiguinho_ grego?

Camus lembrava-se de quando os havia informado sobre o abandono do curso de medicina, foi como arremessar uma bomba em meio à família. Os pais e os avós indignaram-se, com o que eles chamavam de _falta de caráter de Camus_, em desistir de seguir a carreira de medicina, assim como o pai, o avô e os tios haviam seguido.

Tornando-se a "ovelha negra" da família, o ruivo fora convidado a sair de casa, e há pouco mais de oito meses, havia comprado um apartamento no subúrbio francês e adotado um gato.

Passara oito anos acreditando que Milo fora um completo cafajeste por ter se esquecido da grande amizade que juntos haviam construído. O amigo sempre fora importante para si. Importante _demais_, por assim dizer. Desde os quinze anos, Camus nutria um sentimento que ia além da singela amizade por Milo, mas sempre o ocultou, já que ter um filho homossexual, para seus pais seria a morte definitiva. Sem contar que Milo não tinha nada que levasse Camus a acreditar que ele sentia atração por garotos, ao contrário. Amedrontado com a reação dos pais e a do próprio Milo, Camus preferiu guardar o sentimento, até que um dia pudesse expô-lo.

No entanto... oito anos haviam passado...

Oito anos de silêncio. Oito anos em que Camus havia se relacionado com alguns poucos homens e mulheres em busca de um sorriso, um olhar, um gesto similar ao de Milo. Havia se tornado obcecado, certa época, mas havia vencido a doença ao se dar conta de que aqueles não eram e jamais seriam Milo.

E agora a verdade fora-lhe arremessada na face, por ninguém mais, nem menos, que o próprio Milo.

Camus sentiu-se burro, por um momento. Deveria ter desconfiado do silêncio de Milo, deveria ter desconfiado de que cartas podiam estar sendo vetadas, já que os pais nunca pareceram aprovar sua amizade com o grego.

Com a cabeça baixa entre as mãos, o francês deixava todo o ar de seus pulmões verterem por seus lábios entreabertos, fazendo com que uma ligeira fumaça fosse expelida devido à temperatura que insistia em cair cada vez mais.

Não sabia se estava envergonhado ou inconformado. A verdade era que Camus não sabia o que fazer diante de tal descoberta.

E Milo permanecia ali, na mesmíssima posição. Temia tocar o ruivo mais uma vez e ser repelido, já que Camus não parecia estar passando por um bom momento. Também achou estranha a reação adotada por ele, mas não o questionou. Como o próprio Milo havia afirmado, ainda conhecia alguns gestos do amigo.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram, até que Milo sentiu-se incomodado por não fazer nada. Sutilmente, guiou as mãos fortes aos ombros do francês, segurando-o firmemente.

- Eu sei que sou só um colega agora, mas, _por favor_, poderia me escutar por alguns instantes?

Camus assentiu, mantendo o rosto baixo. As mãos escorregaram de sua face, caindo inertes ao lado das pernas.

Milo molhou os lábios, enquanto observava as ações alheias, buscando palavras para ajuda-lo.

- Eu não sei ao certo o que você está passando, mas queria poder te ajudar. Quero reconquistar a sua amizade, se você permitir. Me desculpa? – pediu um tanto inseguro.

- Te desculpar? – questionou o francês, erguendo o rosto. Milo pode notar um leve lacrimejar nos olhos dele, mas preferiu não tecer nenhum comentário acerca disso. – Se tem alguém aqui que deve desculpas, esse alguém sou _eu_. – ele continuou, passando uma das mãos no rosto lívido.

- Por que, Camus? O que foi que aconteceu? – questionou o loiro, começando a se incomodar com aquilo tudo. O que havia feito de errado?

- Eu quero conversar contigo, mas não nessa praça, sentindo o vento congelar os nossos ossos. – disse, passando a fitar os olhos grandes e azuis de Milo. – Vamos até o meu apartamento.

Levantou-se após convidá-lo, levando as mãos aos próprios braços, movendo-as com rapidez sobre o tecido grosso do casaco a fim de esquentar-se. Repentinamente, sentiu um dos braços de Milo passar sobre seus ombros, o puxando pra mais perto.

- Vamos, também acho que precisamos conversar. – replicou, com um sorriso iluminador em seus lábios.

...

**continua**


	3. Chapter 3

Como o prometido, encerro a fic no dia do aniversário do Camus. ;)

**.**

**A drink to that**

**(capítulo III - final)**

...

O molho de chaves fora devidamente colocado em um suporte específico pendurado ao lado do interfone, tintinando devagar até que todas as chaves se equilibrassem. Milo observava discretamente a sala do apartamento, atentando-se à decoração do ambiente. Móveis de madeira escura compunham o conjunto da sala, onde um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona eram dispostos em frente a uma estante baixa e cumprida. Acima do amplo móvel, uma televisão e um rádio de médio porte. Logo ao lado, duas estantes apinhadas de livros e pequenos objetos, tais como estatuetas, vasinhos, um relógio e um porta-lápis com vários itens dentro. O chão de tábuas simétricas de carvalho era coberto por um belo carpete encarnado retangular com alguns desenhos dourados e verde musgo. Nada chamativo, o ambiente era aconchegante, a luminosidade dos abajures dispostos nas laterais do cômodo dava um ar agradável ao espaço, e Milo sorriu satisfeito, antes de pendurar seu pesado casaco em um cabide atrás da porta.

- Sente-se, vou preparar uma bebida pra nós. Estou congelando. – disse Camus, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Milo assentiu, caminhando até o sofá. Sentou-se no assento macio, levando as mãos aos cabelos. Soltou o elástico que mantinha os cachos presos, percorrendo os fios louros com os dedos a fim de desembaraça-los, e logo os uniu novamente, amarrando-os mais uma vez. Era estranho estar sentado na sala da casa de Camus depois de tantos anos. Sentia algo diferente, um misto de acanhamento e ansiedade. Queria conversar melhor com o francês, esclarecer as coisas. O escorpiano não fazia ideia do porquê de Camus ter vindo parar em um apartamento suburbano, uma vez que o amigo sempre fora muito bem de vida. Lembrava-se da verdadeira mansão dos Riviere, onde passara a maior parte de sua infância e adolescência. Era grande demais para que somente um casal lá vivesse, e Camus parecia gostar de lá, no entanto, havia se mudado pra um lugar bem longe. Milo gostaria de perguntar o porquê da decisão de Camus, e não somente isso. Havia inúmeras questões que povoavam a mente do grego, no entanto, questionar Camus era o mesmo que pedir por uma resposta curta e grossa. Sabia disso, portanto, deixaria que o outro começasse o assunto.

Instantes depois, Milo sentiu um leve roçar em suas pernas. Arregalou os olhos, surpreendendo-se com um pequeno felino de penugens curtas alvíssimas e olhos esverdeados que remetiam esmeraldas. Ao ser encarado pelo pequeno gato, Milo sorriu, abaixando o corpo suavemente. Apanhou o bichano nos braços, dando-lhe carinho atrás das orelhas pontudas.

- Hey bichano, eu não sabia que tinha mais um morador nesse apartamento. – disse afetuoso, enquanto observava o felino fechar os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

E de repente, uma questão veio em sua mente: será que Camus vivia sozinho? Isso é, será que ele possuía algum relacionamento? Talvez estivessem brigados. Isso explicaria muito a respeito do mau humor e frieza do outro. Um tanto relutante, Milo aceitou que o amigo provavelmente estava passando por uma crise afetiva, e isso estranhamente o deixava receoso.

Mas receio de quê?

Nem ele sabia ao certo. A sensação lhe surgira de forma repentina. Por certo, o escorpiano desde sempre fora possessivo com seus amigos, familiares e também objetos pessoais. Em suma, Milo era possessivo com tudo o que fosse, de certa forma, seu. Entretanto, seria idiotice ter possessividade com um colega que acabara de reencontrar depois de quase uma década, não? Por certo, mas Camus era diferente. Camus sempre fora muito especial. Em nenhuma outra pessoa, Milo encontrou a cumplicidade que possuía com Camus. O laço que os unia era muito forte, ao menos para o grego.

Só Milo sabia o quão havia sido duro ser completamente ignorado ao longo de um ano. Cartas sem respostas, ligações sem retorno. Quanto não insistiu pra que a mãe o deixasse passar as férias escolares na casa do pai em Paris? Mas as coisas não eram fáceis, e a grega não queria que seu filho tivesse contato com o pai. O ex-marido nunca fora boa pessoa e nunca pareceu muito ligado em Milo, de qualquer forma.

Depois que a raiva do abandono passou, Milo juntou todas as fotos que possuía junto de Camus, e montou uma espécie de álbum de recordações. Não havia comentado isso com o francês ainda, já que o mesmo não parecia muito feliz em vê-lo. Ou talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça.

Algum tempo depois, Camus retornou a sala segurando duas canecas fumegantes, cheias até quase a borda com algo cujo cheiro remetia a chocolate. Entregou um dos recipientes ao loiro, sentando-se ao lado dele. Bebericou um pouco do _chococino¹_ que havia feito, antes de tornar a encarar o amigo.

- Pensei que havia simplesmente se esquecido de mim, por isso o tratei tão friamente no bar. Eu esperei pelo seu contato todo esse tempo. Agora me dei conta de que quem possivelmente boicotava suas cartas e telefonemas eram meus pais. Eles nunca foram boas pessoas, você sabe.

- Eles não pareciam gostar muito de mim, não é? Pelo fato de eu ser grego, talvez. – disse pensativo, aspirando ao vapor suave da bebida. – Mas não pensei que fossem ser tão ruins a ponto de cortar o nosso contato. Nunca fiz nada de errado.

- Nem eu pensei que fossem chegar a esse ponto, mas chegaram. Não existe outra explicação. E agora eu vejo que a antipatia que nutri por você todos esses anos fora responsabilidade deles. Ainda bem que não vivo mais com aquela gente. - o francês deixou o ar de seus pulmões verterem por seus lábios. Camus parecia um tanto aéreo.

- Bom, agora que sabe que eu fiz de tudo pra manter o contato com você, espero que possamos ao menos brindar juntos a meia-noite. – propôs o grego, não conseguindo esconder a empolgação que sentia por ter o amigo de volta. – Somos amigos, não somos? – precisou perguntar, afinal, não queria correr o risco de Camus lhe virar a cara por algum outro motivo qualquer. Camus sempre fora uma pessoa complexa, desde os tempos do ginásio. Dificilmente relacionava-se com os outros colegas de classe ou vizinhos. Até hoje Milo não sabia ao certo como o havia conquistado.

Como resposta a questão lançada por Milo, Camus lhe endereçou um sorriso afetuoso. Era bonito vê-lo sorrir, ele ficava muito bem sorrindo.

Deixando-se contagiar pelo gesto do outro, Milo também sorriu, erguendo a caneca e a esticando até a de Camus.

- Ainda falta meia hora pra meia-noite. – alertou, observando o relógio da estante.

- Eu sei, mas não tem problema. Meia-noite a gente brinda mais uma vez! – disse animado, batendo de leve a porcelana das canecas.

- Por que está tão animado? – indagou o ruivo, com o semblante bem menos carregado do que o que ostentava no bar. Estava feliz, muito feliz.

- Por sua causa. – fora direto, Milo odiava rodeios com palavras.

Camus sorriu novamente, sorvendo mais um gole da bebida.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, Milo. – disse o ruivo, esticando o braço em direção à mesinha de centro, pousando a caneca no vidro fosco. – E não digo isso da boca pra fora, eu _realmente_ senti muito a sua falta.

Milo levava a caneca aos lábios, bebendo um grande gole do _chococino_, sem desviar os olhos dos de Camus.

E Camus continuou.

- Eu nunca tive muitos amigos na minha infância e adolescência, e agora não é diferente. Mantenho o contato com os colegas da faculdade e também do trabalho, mas não passam de meros companheiros de curso, de afazeres. Senti falta do seu sorriso, das nossas conversas que varavam as madrugadas, das partidas de xadrez e das verdadeiras cidades que construíamos no _lego²_.

E Milo riu.

Era engraçado ver o quão Camus parecia desesperado em dizer tudo aquilo, em expressar o quanto sentiu muito. Mesmo agora sendo jovens com vinte e poucos anos, o ruivo ainda fazia questão de lembrar a infância e a adolescência. De sentir falta daquelas coisas que pareciam tão bobas, mas tinham um valor inestimado. Bons tempos. Ótimos tempos! Milo também sentia falta deles, porém, sentia mais falta do tempo em que perdeu sem Camus ao seu lado. Da falta de ter um amigo querido que pudesse compartilhar sua vitória ao ingressar em uma das melhores faculdades da Grécia e se formar em direito. Sentiu falta de poder ligar pra ele quando tinha uma novidade, ou quando tinha medo de alguma coisa. Sentiu falta dos passeios que podiam ter feito juntos, das noites que podiam ter passado em claro rindo da infância e da adolescência, e também de ter um ombro amigo para desabafar e chorar as mágoas da vida. Camus havia feito muita falta, mesmo que Milo fosse mais comunicativo e possuísse uma porção generosa de amigos. Ninguém nunca substituiria Camus. Nunca.

- Vem cá, Camyu, me deixa dar um abraço. – pediu, deixando a caneca ao lado da de Camus.

Sem esperar por sua resposta, Milo puxou o corpo esguio do francês, o abraçando como fazia quando eram adolescentes. Camus sempre reclamava daquele tipo de abraço, onde Milo parecia querer imobilizá-lo, tal qual um lutador faria com seu adversário. O grego ria enquanto prendia as pernas do francês entre as suas, obrigando-o a deitar por cima de seu corpo. Ao contrário da reação esperada por Milo, Camus apenas correspondeu ao abraço, mantendo o rosto encostado contra o ombro do amigo. Aos poucos o riso de Milo foi se cessando, dando espaço ao silêncio.

- Não me solta, Milo, quero ficar mais um pouco aqui. – sussurrou o ruivo, com a voz levemente abafada pelo tecido da blusa do grego.

Um tanto sem reação, Milo deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas do amigo, levando-a até a cabeça dele. Afagou os cabelos ruivos, tão macios quanto a oito anos atrás, e lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. Milo sempre fora muito carinhoso.

Camus fechou os olhos, permanecendo em silêncio entre os braços fortes do loiro. Lembrava-se de algumas passagens junto a Milo, enquanto o coração pulsava forte dentro do peito, reivindicando atenção. Seria justo manter o que sentia pelo grego em segredo pra sempre?

Camus nunca fora muito corajoso, especialmente em relação a assuntos pessoais. Temia perder aquilo que sempre tivera ao revelar o que realmente pensava e sentia. Sempre fora censurado quando menor pelos familiares. Nunca podia expressar-se ou era punido, caso o que falasse não fosse de acordo com que os pais ou avós achavam correto.

Mas Milo era completamente diferente dos Riviere.

Milo não fugiria de si, caso Camus resolvesse se abrir consigo e expor seus sentimentos, certo?

Era o que o francês repetia mentalmente a si mesmo. Valeria a pena por tudo a perder agora? Justo quando haviam dado a chance para um retorno à amizade?

Acontece que Camus já havia se fartado de guardar para si o que sentia. Camus já havia se cansado de ser oprimido. Havia se livrado dos parentes e escolhido por si só o destino que gostaria de seguir. No começo fora difícil habituar-se a nova rotina, as novas acomodações, mas tudo fora superável e nada havia lhe trazido arrependimento.

Mas e agora?

- Camyu, você tá bem? – a voz rouca e masculina sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Milo já estava ficando preocupado, e não era pra menos.

- Estou ótimo. – respondeu-lhe, erguendo o rosto sutilmente. Levou uma das mãos até a farta franja ruiva, jogando-a para trás. Sorriu ao encontrar o sorriso do amigo tão próximo de si.

- Você não mudou nada... – disse o grego, levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Camus, apertando-lhe de leve o nariz. Riu após soltá-lo, observando a careta do outro. – Desculpa, eu realmente precisava fazer isso. Têm oito anos que eu não faço, então você vai me perdoar com certeza.

Camus riu junto de Milo, e antes que a situação ficasse constrangedora, retornou a postura anterior, saindo de cima do corpo do grego.

- Eu vou pegar uma caixa no meu quarto. Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – disse o ruivo, já caminhando em direção ao cômodo.

- Certo, mas não demora, falta pouco pra meia noite! – alertou, enquanto observava o gato dormir em uma cestinha ao lado do sofá. – Não sabia que você gostava de gatos!

- Nem eu. – replicou, já de volta a sala. Carregava consigo uma caixa de madeira, o que chamou a atenção de Milo.

- Camus, seu cínico, como chama o bichano?– questionou risonho, voltando os olhos à caixa. – E o que tem na caixa?

- Ele se chama Zeus. – respondeu, sentando-se de volta ao sofá. – E o que tem na caixa é um pouquinho da gente – dito isso, Camus abriu a caixa, revelando diversas fotos em que ele e Milo apareciam. Vários momentos registrados ao longo dos anos.

- Caramba, quanta foto! Eu tenho um álbum de fotos nossas, mas eu acho que você deve ter no mínimo umas cem fotos a mais do que eu. – disse empolgado, apanhando um punhado de fotos, vendo-as uma a uma.

Camus sorriu ao ver a empolgação do outro. Sentiu o peito aquecer-se ao saber que ele também mantivera as fotos que ambos haviam tirado juntos. Sentiu-se querido com a confissão do amigo.

- Lembra-se desse dia? – questionou o loiro, mostrando a Camus uma foto em que ambos estavam com os cabelos penteados para trás, vestindo terno com direito a gravata. Sutilmente, podia-se observar os pés calçados com _all star³_.

- Como me esquecer da nossa formatura? Éramos bem novinhos nessa foto. Lembro que a gente se escondeu na cozinha do buffet e roubamos os docinhos antes do tempo. Foi a melhor coisa que fizemos! Se não tivéssemos pegado antes, teríamos ficado sem. O povo avançou nos doces, lembra?

- Lembro... – disse um risonho Milo, apanhando uma nova foto. Gargalhou ao ver a si próprio, Camus e mais dois colegas vestidos feito meninas. – Caramba! Olha o que você tem aqui!

Camus riu junto dele, apanhando a foto. – Festa do trocado, foi uma zoação só!

- Foi, e você parecia uma menina com esse vestido de flanela. – comentou zombeteiro, recebendo um olhar irreverente do amigo.

- Ora, qual o problema em gostar de manter os cabelos cumpridos? Você, pelo que vejo, sempre me invejou nesse ponto, já que agora têm cabelos tão longos quanto os meus. – comentou, levando uma das mãos aos cachos loiros de Milo.

- Hahahahaha, tem razão, eu acho bonito. Sempre achei seus cabelos bonitos. – disse sincero, observando outras fotos.

Enquanto Milo observava as fotografias antigas, Camus pegou-se o observando com um sorriso terno desenhado em seus lábios. Estava feliz. Sentia-se aliviado agora, ali, junto dele. Junto da pessoa a quem mais amava. Ele era perfeito, alguém agradável, bonito, sempre sorridente, sempre disposto a prestar auxílio aos seus queridos. Camus sentia-se realmente aquecido pela companhia do grego, e também querido.

De súbito, o loiro conferiu as horas no relógio de punho, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Cinco minutos pra meia noite. – disse num sussurro, dirigindo os olhos aos de Camus de forma infantil. Parecia até uma criança contando os segundos para abrir seus presentes.

- _Oui_, vou encher nossas canecas, só um instante. – pediu, saindo em disparada com as canecas nas mãos em direção à cozinha.

- Quer ajuda? – gritou Milo, rindo do jeito atrapalhado de Camus.

- Não, não preciso. Me dá três minutos! – pediu, enquanto colocava as capsulas na cafeteira e puxava de leve a manivela de metal.

- É, você tem quatro minutos... – brincou, consultando o relógio mais uma vez.

Onze horas e cinquenta e seis minutos.

Pouco mais de dois minutos, Camus retornou às pressas até o sofá, entregando a caneca de Milo.

- É, você conseguiu voltar bem a tempo... e obrigado! – agradeceu, voltando a olhar para o relógio.

- Meia-noite, Milo... – avisou Camus, segundos depois de entregar a caneca ao loiro. – Feliz Natal. – sussurrou, sorrindo terno.

Colidiram suavemente as canecas.

- Feliz Natal, Camyu... – replicou, sorvendo um gole do chocolate.

- Me dá um abraço de presente? – pediu o ruivo, antes de bebericar da caneca.

- Quantos você quiser. – respondeu Milo, já de braços abertos. – Chega mais, ainda tô com saudade!

Ambas as canecas foram deixadas de lado, esquecidas na mesinha.

O novo abraço fora menos invasivo, mas igualmente intenso. Ambos os corpos se uniram de forma cúmplice. Uma cumplicidade que não se via há oito anos...

Milo deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, enquanto aspirava o perfume amadeirado que se desprendia das roupas de Camus. Era gostoso aquele contato, o cheiro dele, o calor que o corpo dele emanava. Por mais frio que Camus parecesse ser, no fundo, Milo sabia que essa era apenas sua defesa. Como uma fortaleza de gelo construída em torno de sua alma. Camus tinha medo de sofrer, o grego não havia se esquecido disso.

- Milo... você está com alguém? – questionou o francês, ainda abraçado ao corpo de Milo.

- Como assim, alguém?

- Se está envolvido em algum relacionamento amoroso com alguém...

- Não, por que a pergunta?

- Queria saber...

- E você Camyu, está envolvido com alguém? – Milo sabia a resposta, mas preferiu lançar a questão.

- Não, não estou.

- E gostaria de estar? – jogou verde, Camus era muito decifrável.

- Gostaria.

- Alguém em especial?

- ... – o silêncio fora sua resposta. Não queria que Milo pudesse repudiá-lo bem na noite de Natal.

- Quem é esse alguém, Camus? – insistiu. Milo era persistente, e até chato, algumas vezes.

- É um alguém, Milo, e só. – disse um tanto ríspido. Aquilo só dizia respeito a si próprio.

Milo afastou sutilmente ambos os corpos, podendo assim ver o rosto de Camus.

Ele parecia incomodado.

Incomodado e aflito.

E Milo lhe brindou com um de seus sorrisos, antes de franzir o cenho, mirando-o irreverente.

- Você ainda vai me perdoar por isso, mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa, acredite.

- Perdoar pelo quê exatamente?

Camus mal concluiu sua questão e teve seus lábios coberto pelos de Milo.

Ágil, o grego levou uma de suas mãos à nuca de Camus, enquanto tomava sua boca sem medo da recusa. Invadiu os lábios entreabertos do francês, serpenteando a língua pela cavidade úmida e macia, explorando-a conforme sentia vontade.

Camus, por sua vez, encontrava-se atônito. Não sabia ao certo como reagir, se deveria reagir, se podia. Era notório o quão o francês não estava preparado para aquele tipo de investida.

Era Milo quem o estava beijando desta vez. MILO.

O ruivo sentiu-se como um adolescente atrapalhado e acanhado que vive seu primeiro beijo. Fora exatamente assim que Camus permaneceu. Dado o choque, dado o momento, somado ao fato de ser ele, Milo, quem o estava beijando. Não precisaria mais busca-lo em bocas, olhos e gestos alheios. Ou pelo menos era assim que desejava.

Quando o beijo foi findado, Milo já estava com um típico sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Obrigado. – disse baixinho, buscando pelos olhos de Camus. – Por me dar o melhor presente de Natal entre todos que já ganhei. – soltou um riso suave. Parecia empolgado.

Um tanto perdido, Camus ergueu o rosto, encarando-o sem saber precisar ao certo sua própria reação. Devolveu o olhar de Milo, um tanto aturdido. De todas as possíveis façanhas de Milo, aquela fora a mais improvável para si. Precisava de um ou dois minutos para poder assimilar o beijo.

- Camus? – a empolgação e alegria deram lugar à preocupação. Milo estava atribulado com a reação do amigo.

- Por que fez isso? – fora a pergunta de Camus. Queria saber se era confiável. Se Milo não havia apenas brincado, como sempre fazia.

- Por quê? Porque senti vontade. Porque queria sentir sua boca. – dizia com uma convicção absurda. Não tinha medo dos olhares que beiravam apatia de Camus. Conhecia-o a fundo, e o passar de anos provara que as pessoas não mudam. Não pessoas como Camus.

- Eu não sabia que você era gay...

- Nem eu. – replicou com honestidade e bom-humor – Camus, o que era aquele papel que você estava segurando quando te vi? – questionou repentinamente. Queria sair daquele clima constrangedor. Não sabia se Camus havia aprovado a ideia do beijo. Ele parecia alheio demais. Talvez Milo estivesse errado a respeito dele.

Camus então se lembrou do papel que havia colocado em um dos bolsos. O apanhou novamente, entregando-o ao grego.

Milo apanhou o papel amassado, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao passar os olhos pelas informações escritas ali. Na verdade era uma folha do que parecia ser uma agenda telefônica, onde três anotações podiam ser lidas. Duas já estavam riscadas, sobrando somente uma perfeitamente legível. Milo pode observar três números de celular. Dois riscados e um limpo. Todos os três pertencentes a si. Os dois antigos números desativados e o atual ainda limpo. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Camus.

- Como conseguiu?

- Eu tenho meus meios.

- E por que não me ligou antes? – disse inconformado.

- Porque eu estava com raiva de você, lembra?

- Se estava com raiva, por que buscava pelos meus números?

- Porque planejava te ligar quando engolisse o meu orgulho abissal.

Mais um olhar fora trocado. E Camus voltou a questioná-lo.

- Por que me beijou? – perguntou mais uma vez. Não estava satisfeito com a resposta anterior. – Estava entediado?

- Por Deus, Camus, deixe de ser tão desconfiado! Que mal há entre duas pessoas que se gostam trocarem beijos?

- Que quer dizer com isso?- o encarou conjecturado.

- Quer dizer que eu sei que você gosta de mim, Camus. Sempre notei os seus olhares, as suas reações. Eu não sou ignorante e sempre me orgulhei de te conhecer como a palma da minha mão. Sabia que você talvez me deixasse te beijar. E eu _queria _te beijar. Por isso eu arrisquei. Só não sabia que ia ser abordado por esse seu interrogatório enfadonho logo em seguida. – resmungou, franzindo o cenho mais uma vez.

- E o que você acha disso, quer dizer, sobre mim...?– questionava, visivelmente aturdido com a informação recém-recebida. Milo sempre fora bom em deixa-lo sem palavras.

- Pra ser sincero, eu acho que você está muito apreensivo. Deveria ser menos ansioso. Não te beijaria sem um propósito jamais. Ainda mais quando acabo de recuperá-lo em minha vida. – disse afetuoso, apanhando uma das mãos de Camus, sentindo a pele fria. A levou até os lábios, beijando-a suavemente. – Eu não quero mais passar anos e anos idealizando algo intangível, Camus. Sou jovem, mas já tenho maturidade suficiente pra saber o que quero da minha vida.

- E o que você quer da sua vida, Milo? – indagou em voz baixa, surpreso com a postura de Milo.

- Muitas coisas, Camus. E quero compartilhá-las com você. Quero que você faça parte do meu dia-a-dia, das horas boas e também das ruins.

- Como fazíamos quando crianças e adolescentes?

- Não, Camus. Não somos mais crianças, nem adolescentes. Essas fases já passaram.

- O que quer então? Vá direto ao ponto. – lançou a questão, um tanto impaciente.

- Não é bem óbvio? Quero que seja meu companheiro, Camus. Eu quero ficar junto de você.

- Está me propondo casamento agora? – debochou, virando o rosto. Milo só podia estar caçoando de si. E Camus já estava farto daquela conversa.

Do jeito que o rosto de Camus fora virado, ele retornara a posição anterior, uma vez que Milo grudou os dedos em seu queixo, puxando-o mais uma vez para si.

- Entenda como bem quiser. Namoro, casamento, _caso_, você decide isso. Eu já decidi que o que eu quero é ficar com você. – sussurrou rouco, com o rosto perigosamente perto do de Camus.

O francês podia sentir o hálito de Milo bater contra seu rosto. Enxergava sinceridade nos olhos azulíneos do grego, mas tinha dificuldades em se entregar daquela forma.

Todavia... O que tinha a perder?

Deixou-se agir por impulso. Aquela era a primeira vez que o francês recordava-se agir desta forma. Assaltou os lábios de Milo, unindo-os com os seus, dando início a um beijo lascivo e apaixonado. Sem censurar-se, desta vez conduziu ósculo de forma intensa, buscando espaço entre a boca do grego, enquanto enroscava a língua na dele, provando de seu gosto mais uma vez.

- Milo... – chamou, partindo o beijo. – Por que está dizendo essas coisas agora? Por que me propõem isso tão repentinamente? Acabamos de nos reencontrar. Não acredito que já tivesse traçado planos para uma vida a dois comigo, sendo que nem mesmo a certeza de que íamos nos reencontrar você podia ter.

- Porque eu já esperei oito anos pra poder sentir o seu beijo. Porque a sua ausência na minha vida mostrou o quanto você é importante pra mim. Eu aprendi alguns valores, Camus, e tomei algumas decisões deste então. A vida é muito curta, e a gente já perdeu oito anos pra ficar pensando em dar mais algum tempo. Eu te quero comigo, Camus. Peço que me deixe corresponder o que sente por mim de forma apropriada. E não me peça pra esperar, porque eu já esperei demais. – pediu convicto, teimando em tomar os lábios de Camus mais uma vez. Nunca pensou que fosse expor aquilo tudo daquela forma. Sempre fora cuidadoso com Camus. Sempre respeitou seus limites. Mas agora o caso era diferente. Milo o queria consigo, e não estava brincando.

- O que te leva a acreditar que nós dois daríamos tão certo? – questionou o ruivo, levando o indicador aos lábios teimosos de Milo. Sentia-se leve, preenchido pelo júbilo.

- Camus, eu não faço a menor ideia. Mas prometo me esforçar pra ser o melhor companheiro do mundo. – sorriu, beijando o indicador de Camus.

- Espero que cumpra sua promessa. Seria clichê demais dizer que te amo? – questionou bem-humorado. Milo fazia imensamente bem para si.

- Seria. Me conte algo que eu não saiba! – riu, selando os lábios de Camus.

Ambos se dirigiram até a janela da sala, observando o silêncio da Noite de Natal. Suas mãos estavam unidas, como há oito anos. E tanto Camus, quanto Milo, tiveram certeza de que jamais as soltariam mais uma vez.

**fim**

* * *

><p>¹ <em>chococino<em>: bebida quente especial a base de leite e achocolatado em pó

² _lego_: marca de blocos de montar mais famosa do mundo

³ _all star_: marca de tênis normalmente usada pelos jovens

.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic. Era pra ter sido publicada na época do Natal, mas acabei atrasando.

Agradeço a todos os** reviews** que recebi, _Suh, Tina, Juhzinha, Lotus Dourada, Mi Sacorpion, Camus Aquario, Rowdrain Kanovich e Mel Dark _

Obrigada a todos vocês!

_Espero me inspirar pra escrever algo com Kardia e Dégel hm_ *comentário random*


End file.
